Truth or dare
by The Daily Fanfictions
Summary: A game of truth or dare at the spot between Grizzly and Woodchuck cabin, leads to Xander and Emma loosing something big.


**_Please review and say what you want for other stories! I do topics other than just Emma and Xander. If you give me suggestions, I will reply to you when the story is done! A/N this is season 2, so Griff is here._**

Truth or dare. It was just a game. A game that could do so much. It was a was 2 weeks after camp had started. Lou, Emma, Zuri, Ravi, Tiffany, Xander, Jorge, and Griff were sitting around a camp fire at the spot, bored.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare? It'll be fun and we are stuck here for a camp out all night anyway!", Griff said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Xander said putting his arm around Emma.

Everyone agreed and the game began. They had a rock, paper, scissors tournament to decide who asked a question first. Xander won so he asked Emma a question.

"Emma, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was your first impression of me?"

"Wow, that guy is cute. I even told Lou that you were sups cute"

Lou nodded in agreement. Lots of rounds went by and the dares got more extreme and the truths got a lot more personal. All was still going well until Griff's turn.

"Xander, I dare you and Emma to kiss. Also, not just a quick peck, you have to use tongue and it has to be at least 30 seconds", Griff said with a smirk.

"Griff that's going a little far and Emma and I…", Xander started to say before Griff cut him off.

"No going too far would be asking you to do something else", he said making a hand gesture imitating sex, since he couldn't say anything with Jorge being around," And, don't you say you two haven't kissed like that before."

"Well, how would you know?", Xander exclaimed.

"Well, me and Ravi were hiking and saw you two kissing like that", Griff said quietly before adding," And you weren't just kissing her lips."

"Do we have to do it in front of everyone", Xander whispered to him.

He nodded.

"I'm not a kid, I know what making out is. It's where you kiss your partner on the mouth a lot for a lengthy period", Jorge said proudly.

"You keep thinking that", Xander patted Jorge on the head.

Jorge looked at Xander confused. Xander just waved his hand to declare the matter closed.

"Get on with it", Griff said enjoying every second of his embarrassment. Xander gave Emma a look that screamed: I'm sorry. He slowly leaned in, their lips just millimeters apart. As their lips touched, they melted into each other. Xander traced Emma's bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth letting him in. He took this as a chance to deepen the kiss. By accident Emma produced a small moan, making Xander harden. Xander made a quick gasp for air, then reapplying his tongue before they even closed the gap. At this point it had been over 30 seconds and all eyes were still on them. I guess all ears were as well considering they had all heard Emma's small moan. They continued a little until Griff tapped Xander on the shoulder. He was taken by surprise pulling quickly back and accidentally biting Emma's lip. Emma put her finger up to her lip checking for blood. She was relieved when there was none.

"That was a little longer than 30 seconds", Ravi chuckled.

"Hey, I did the dare, didn't I?"

They all nodded. He looked back at Emma, their eyes both filled with lust, wanting more. Xander realized this was the first time she had given him the look of wanting more, way more. As more dares were being passed around Xander turned to Emma.

"Want to ditch them?"

"To go where? We're already at the spot. And to do what?"

"Well we could go back to Grizzly cabin", she said walking her fingers up his shoulder.

" And make-out?"

"No", the way Emma looked at him said it all.

"You mean you want to...?"

"If you have the proper… If you want to…"

"Are you still a…"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah"

"Well tonight we can change that if you want to…" Emma pointed in the direction of camp.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I have what we need back in my cabin."

"Great they won't be coming back tonight, so it's the…"

"Perfect time" Xander said finishing her sentence.

Emma nodded. They had no idea that Griff had heard it all even though they were whispering.

"Hey Lou, we're going to go and get some more firewood", Xander said taking Emma's hand.

"Ok", Lou said.

After they ran off back to camp Griff started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Zuri asked.

"Jorge cover your ears", Griff said. Jorge listened and covered his ears.

"Are you gonna tell us what's so funny", Tiffany asked.

"They aren't going to get wood. They're going to get something else. Well, more like loose something else", Griff said.

"What are you saying?", Lou asked.

"I overheard them talking. They are about to have sex in the Grizzly cabin", Griff said with a serious face.

Everyone sat their shocked while Jorge still had no idea what was said.

-Back at camp-

Emma and Xander entered the Grizzly cabin unseen by anyone else. Xander turned around and shut the door. When he turned back around, Emma pulled him into a kiss. That kiss slowly turning into a make-out session. She traced his upper lip with her tongue, then sliding it into his mouth deepening the kiss. He walked her back, laying her down on his bed. He slowly moved down her neck, planting hot, little, kisses all the way down until he got to the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her for approval before pulling off her shirt. He straddled her, looking down at her gorgeous chest that had only a bra on it. She looked up at him with anything but innocence in her eyes. She was playing with the hem of his shirt. He took her hint and pulled it off, revealing his toned abs and chest. He kissed her hard and full of passion. She moaned into the kiss, causing Xander to harden. He pulled off her shorts revealing her in a matching lacy pink underwear set. She felt his erection rub against her inner thigh, causing her to get wet. Xander unhooked her bra and slid it off. He couldn't help but stare. He had spent 2 months admiring them through shirts and spent the school year dreaming of them. He was not at all disappointed with the result. He bent over and took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking until he heard Emma gasp.

"What did I do something wrong? Was that not ok? Sorry!" Xander freaked.

"No. No that was… Please keep going", Emma said barely over a whisper.

Xander obeyed and took into his mouth the other one. Emma moaned in delight. He started to plant a trail of hot kisses down her side, across her pelvis, and back up her side. Then he pulled down her underwear.

"Wow, Emma, you're really wet", Xander said.

Emma just giggled. Xander got off her and rolled on a condom. He then pulled off his boxers and positioned himself.

"Emma, are you ready?" Xander asked nervously.

She nodded. He went inside her in one swift push. She gripped the bed sheets. Xander could see the tears running down her face. Xander continued to push in and out until Emma's pain melted into pleasure. She and Xander were both so close. Xander was about to keep going until Emma's body shook and her muscles contracted around him. She lay there as she came down from her orgasm high. Xander then let go. He got off her and flushed the used condom down the toilet. They lay beside each other under the covers.

"Xander"

"Ya"

"You're my everything"

"And you're mine"

 ** _Please don't forget to review!_**


End file.
